


Bad Form, Good Form

by GhostOfTasslehoff



Series: Who We Are In The Dark [7]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anxiety, Boyfriends, Feels, Flash Forward, Foot Fetish, Kinktober 2018, L is a Dick, Light can barely keep his eyes off of L, Light exacts some petty revenge, M/M, Movie Reference, No Smut, Planning A Date, Secret Relationship, Slacker!L, Some Plot, Teasing, Uniforms, Watari is an exasperated father figure, canon events, episode 19 Matsuda, everyone knows, the boys have their own code, you aren't subtle boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostOfTasslehoff/pseuds/GhostOfTasslehoff
Summary: Matsuda gets caught by the Yotsuba group, and L has a plan... even if he's pissed and taking it out on everything around him when most of the rest of the task force isn't around. Light manages to calm him down through... creative means. And gets something sweet out of it.





	Bad Form, Good Form

“I cannot  _believe_  I’m being reduced to this,” L complained for perhaps the millionth time. Light had to silently agree that trying to get changed into the EMT uniforms in the back of the moving ambulance was difficult, and this entire situation was aggravating, but L wasn’t even  _trying_  to hide his frustration. He was probably going to have bruises on the soles of his feet from all the times he’d kicked the edge of the gurney trying to get out of his own clothes quickly and into the uniform... though, despite the urgency of the situation, Light couldn’t help but covertly admire the way the uniform looked on L.  _You really shouldn’t look THIS hot in that uniform,_ he thought to himself, forcing himself to think of anything but the form fitting slacks or the flash of pale chest showing from the open collar.  _Matsuda. Come on, Light, just remember that Matsuda’s in danger._

“Damn it!” Light could hear Watari’s long suffering sigh from the front as he parked the vehicle, and he looked over at L to see that he was struggling with the buttons on the sleeves.

“Ryuzaki, let me-” he murmured, reaching out to help only to have L slap his hand away.

“I’m not a child, I can do it,” L said coldly, finally managing to get the buttons done up with an irritated huff. “But  _this_  is why I hate wearing such formal clothes.”

“Yes, well, it’s almost time for us to pick up ‘Matsui’, and you still need to put on your shoes, belt and hat,” Light said, voice pointedly prim as he folded his arms.  _He_  was fully suited up. And if L wanted to be mean to him just because he was pissed at Matsuda... well, at least it was an acceptable damper on his ardor. “At least let me help you with  _something_. We don’t know when we’re going to have to leave.”

L gave him a glare and then huffed out another breath. “Fine,” he muttered, chewing on his lip irritably as he reached for the belt. His gaze flickered up to Light’s briefly and his lips twitched before he lifted a foot into Light’s lap. Light’s breath hitched at that, eyes narrowing when L said in a deliberately bland tone, “You can put the shoes on for me, then. Thank you.”

Light couldn’t help but sigh.  _L, you KNOW how much I like your feet, you dick. This is NOT the time to be teasing me_. Still, he had said he would help, so he  _would_. He slid the sock on, deliberately stroking his fingers against one of the more sensitive spots on L’s heel and pointedly not looking at the man when he heard that shallow inhale. He could feel L’s gaze heavy on him now, though, and he smiled to himself as he slid the shoe onto L’s foot and made sure the laces were tight. They had to actually  _look_  the part of paramedics, after all.

“There, one down,” Light announced, still not looking up. “Other foot.” L obliged, switching feet without complaint. _Well, I think he got the message_. As he repeated the process, now taking his time to tease L a little more (okay, so he wasn’t  _completely_  done exacting some petty revenge on his boyfriend for being a jerk), he asked casually, “How are you coming along with the rest? Are you almost ready, Ryuzaki?”

L’s breathless curse made him actually laugh out loud, and he finally looked up, amused to see that L’s face was pink and he was hurriedly jamming the end of the belt through the belt loops. “I guess I’m taking care of the hat for you, too, huh?” Light asked with a grin, stroking his fingers lightly against L’s ankle before releasing him. L just nodded, refusing to look at him as he shifted tellingly on the other gurney.  _You might want to start thinking about unsexy things if you want your little PROBLEM to go away before we have to-_

“Ryuzaki?”

“Yes Watari?” L called, voice annoyingly composed.  _How does he DO that?_

“Miss Wedy just texted. Matsuda has played his part and the Yotsuba group is on its way down from Miss Amane’s suite.”

“Good, that gives us five minutes. Thank you, Watari.” L gave Light a triumphant look and grabbed the hat. “As it turns out, Light-kun, I can finish dressing myself. Thank you for your  _help_. Where’s the mirror?”

Light laughed a little, and grabbed the handheld from behind him. “You are surprisingly fussy sometimes, you know that?”

“We are supposed to somewhat look the part, yes? I can’t go out, say, with this stupid hat on crooked.” L glanced at the partition, and, satisfied that Watari wasn’t checking in on them, stuck his tongue out playfully at Light before turning away and critically inspecting himself in the mirror.  _It's nice to see that, even when you’re pissy, you still find a way to show you aren’t mad at me_ , Light thought, smiling as he watched his boyfriend fuss.

“Okay, it’s been five minutes. Let’s go,” L announced, apparently satisfied as he stashed the mirror in the bag with their normal clothes. Light just blinked and glanced down at his watch, a little surprised to realize that it had, in fact, been five minutes. He must have been distracted again... but now that they were getting to the actual meat of the plan, Light found himself growing tense.  _What if it doesn’t work? Matsuda may be kind of stupid sometimes, but what he did was pretty brave, and he DID find out that Yotsuba for sure has ties to Kira. I don’t want him to DIE over that_. He chanced a glance up at L, who was sitting normally for once, fingers clenched around the edges of the gurney and staring down at nothing as he bounced one foot anxiously against the struts.

“Hey... are you okay, Ryuzaki?” Light asked softly, reaching out to wrap his fingers lightly around L’s wrists and stroking comfortingly against the thin skin there.

“This plan  _better_  work,” L said after a long moment.

“Are you worried about him?”

“I’m worried about wasting resources only to have Matsuda potentially die anyway,” L said, frowning hard, but Light knew how to read him by now. The twist of his lips and the way his eyes shifted to the side without ever lifting to Light’s gave away the lie. He smiled, and squeezed lightly at L’s wrists before letting go.

“I’m worried about him, too,” he said softly, and L didn’t contradict him this time.

“We’re here,” Watari called, swerving to park in front of the building. Light and L didn’t say anything after that, getting into their positions and ignoring the murmuring crowd as they went to retrieve Aiber.  _He plays a corpse well_ , Light couldn’t help but think, a flash of disgust going through him as he regarded the conman. Luckily, this part of the plan went off without a hitch, and they were all safely back within the vehicle within two minutes.

“Thank  _goodness_  that’s over,” Aiber announced once they were far enough away from the scene, sitting up and removing the wig with an irritating smirk.

“While I’m aware of the fact we’re shorthanded, I’m not very pleased about having to do this sort of thing myself,” L grumbled. Light looked on, suppressing a sigh as he thought,  _I love you, but shut UP and let it go, my god._  “Matsuda, you  _idiot_.”

“Well, it’s done, so that’s that,” Aiber said cheerfully, checking the bags stashed to the side. “Which one of these has my clothes in it?”

L pointed vaguely at the other bag, and Aiber let out an ‘ahhh’, snatching it up and pulling the clothes out. Light looked away, and relaxed a little, letting his gaze roam over L freely now. The hat could go, because it looked more cute and ridiculous than sexy, but the rest... it really _was_ nice to see L wearing something a little more... formal, and form fitting. Not that Light objected to his usual casual (and _easily removable_ ) attire, but he had always been partial to the more formal look, himself, and seeing L like this satisfied something in him he didn't know he had wanted.

Swallowing hard, he glanced at Aiber to make sure the man wasn’t paying attention to them, and then leaned over, reaching to take the hat off of L as a cover as he whispered into his ear, “At least one good thing came out of it... you look  _really_  hot like this, Ryuzaki.”

He pulled back almost immediately, tugging his own hat off, aware of L’s gaze on him again as he busied himself with putting the hats away into the bag the uniforms had come in. That gave him pause. They didn’t have to return the uniforms until tomorrow. And come to think of it, L might have just outright purchased them... _Maybe I won't just have to imagine taking those clothes off of him,_ he thought, smiling to himself hopefully.

“Light-kun, come here a moment.” L’s tone was authoritative, the way he usually spoke to him in front of the others when he wanted something that had a double meaning for them, and Light looked at him quickly - there was a look in his eyes that was more amused than anything. He swallowed again, glancing quickly back at Aiber (who was now whistling to himself as he unbuttoned his shirt) before coming over to sit beside L, leaning in close.

“What is it, Ryuzaki?” Light asked casually, trying to hide the way his pulse raced at sitting in such close proximity when L looked so  _good_.

L looked up at him, a tiny smile peeking around his thumb as it pressed against his mouth, and his gaze flickered over to Aiber as well before he smiled a little wider. He let his tongue flick out to sensually lick the tip of his thumb before leaning over and murmuring, “I... deserved that earlier. I apologize.”

Blinking, Light could only say, “What?” He wasn’t entirely sure if he should be focusing on what L was saying, or what he was doing.

L leaned in closer, shoulders touching now, and lowered his voice more, “The shoes. I was mean to you. I deserved that.”

“Oh... no, it’s... no, you didn’t,” Light started, and L cut him off, speaking a little louder for the benefit of the other passengers.

“I owe you. For your _help_ tonight. Thank you, Light-kun.”

_L, what are you trying to insinuate here?_

“You're welcome, Ryuzaki, but of course I was going to help,” Light said, blinking in confusion. L let out a soft laugh at that, a faint blush on his cheeks as he finally just pressed a hand to Light's shoulder and leaned in.

_He's not actually going to kiss me here, is he?_  Light thought, startled, but L just pressed close enough to whisper in his ear, lips lightly grazing skin and sending the most pleasant shiver through Light, “If there's _anything_ you want from me tonight, now is the time to name it, Light.”  

Swallowing hard, Light whispered back to him, “Well... I  _did_  want to know if you could keep that uniform for when we're alone...”  

That pulled a louder laugh from L, and Light pulled away to give him a wide eyed look as Aiber glanced over.  _What are you doing, L?_ There was a twinkle in L's eye as he smiled up at Light, thumb pressed back against his lips.

“If you want another match that bad, we can set it up tomorrow.”  _A match...? Wait, does he mean..._  L winked slightly at him and continued, “Wedy is going to begin the process of breaking into the Yotsuba surveillance tomorrow, anyway, so we can easily take a few hours off for tennis.”

Light smiled widely, amused by the swiftness with which L had come up with a plausible lie... and thrilled with the prospect of actually playing him again. There was no doubt in his mind L would actually set it up, too.  _You're letting me have you like this tonight and giving me a tennis date tomorrow? Sometimes I don't think I deserve you, L._

He frowned then, thinking. L didn't seem to be making any move to get out of the uniform, and he wasn't entirely sure if that was actually a necessary step to getting back to headquarters. "... Wait, Ryuzaki, should we be changing, or not?"

"We don't have to." L shuffled over to the partition and peered out. "Watari is dropping the ambulance off, and there is a car waiting at the hospital to take us back to headquarters. The uniforms will need to be washed before we return them, so either way we'll be bringing them back with us tonight." He glanced back at Light and asked, "Do you have a preference? You may change here if you wish. I'm not going to bother, it was enough of a pain getting it on."

"No... I'm alright to keep it on until we get back," Light said hastily. "Sorry, probably a stupid question."

"Just a bit, man," Aiber replied, giving Light a knowing smirk as he glanced between the two. L frowned at the man and shook his head as he made his way back over to Light, grabbing the cuffs out of the bag with their clothes and clipping them through his belt loops a couple times like a (very kinky) belt. Aiber and Light both stared at him with nearly identical looks of surprise.

"... Yes?" L asked dryly when he finally looked up to see the twin expressions.

"Is there a reason you aren't putting those back on him now?" Aiber asked, stroking his chin in thought as he gave L an appraising look. Light flashed a dirty look at the conman and folded his arms.

"What purpose would that serve? There are enough of us here at the moment that Light-kun will not even be able to make a run for it, even if he wanted to," L said.

"Which I don't," Light added, scowling. _He really doesn't like me, does he?_ The ambulance stopped, finally, and that was their cue to disembark. "Ryuzaki, you can put them back on in the car, if Aiber is so _nervous_ about me running around loose." L nodded at him, smiling slightly.

"As you wish, Light-kun," L said softly, and Light had to suppress a smile at the thrill that shot through him at the reference. _I love you too, L,_ he thought, butterflies dancing in his stomach as he slid into the backseat of the limo waiting for them. Watari got into the driver's seat, Aiber slid into the front passenger seat, and L? Well, L did _have_ to sit in the back with him. But he _didn't_ have to hold his hand while he attached the cuffs again, and the butterflies went into a frenzy when he did, dying down into a warm, pleasant wave of sensation as L's fingers lightly stroked his the entire way back. God, he couldn't wait to get back to headquarters so they could do more than just covertly hold hands in the backseat. This was such pleasant torture.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018, day 15 - Uniforms.
> 
> This is a flash forward to October 8, during the events of "episode 19: Matsuda". A very little bit of the dialogue is taken straight from the manga and the anime, but most of it is added for the purposes of the scene. By necessity, this story is more plotty and character building than smutty. (Sorry! The boys are surrounded.) I may add another chapter where they actually get to ~play with those uniforms if anyone wants that. =)
> 
> Still do not own Death Note.


End file.
